


О копах и псах

by morcabre



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Collars, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ваймс знал, что все мы чьи-нибудь псы... Хотя возможно, Хэвлок зашел слишком далеко с ошейником и всем остальным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О копах и псах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Coppers and Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59763) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



Никто не смог бы убедить Сэма Ваймса, что это было нормально, просто часть какой-нибудь старой традиции. Он хотел верить, что это тот случай, когда старые благородные семьи ведут себя чертовски странно.

Ваймс хотел поправить ошейник, обвивший шею, но ему сказано не двигаться. А он был тут достаточно долго, чтобы научиться различать приказ и приказ. Ветинари словно знал, чего хотел Ваймс, и провел пальцем между ошейником и кожей. Ваймс попытался не вздохнуть. Он испытывал очень неприятное чувство, что если бы у него был хвост, он бы вилял им.

Ваймс был копом, и Ваймс прекрасно знал, что большую часть дней коп не больше, чем собака. Беги, и он погонится за тобой и будет преследовать, пока кто-нибудь не скажет ему остановиться. Конечно, много раз он продолжал преследовать и после того, как получил приказ прекратить. Снова это отличие приказа от приказа, эта тонкая разница между копом и псом.

Ошейник, что патриций обернул вокруг шеи Ваймса, даже не был на самом деле собачьим. Он сделан для человека, для него, и сидит на шее так низко, что его можно спрятать под обычной рубашкой. Черт, его почти можно было расценить как часть доспеха, средство защиты от гарроты наемных убийц. Конечно, Гильдия Убийц больше не принимала заказов на него, так что в этой вещи не было никакой необходимости. Как и не было никакой нужды проверять на прочность широкие кожаные ремни с запрещенным гербом Ваймсов, которыми Ветинари стянул его запястья.

Патриций погладил холодными длинными пальцами заднюю сторону шеи Ваймса.

— Я не собака, — сказал Ваймс. Ему не приказывали молчать, только сидеть тихо. — Я не ваш пес.

— Я никогда этого не говорил, — спокойно ответил Ветинари. Ваймс сглотнул, острее почувствовав полоску кожи вокруг шеи. Ветинари гладил его снова и снова, от линии роста волос до ошейника. — Но ведь все чьи-нибудь псы, Сэм. Если ты не мой, то чей же?

— Города, — не задумавшись, ответил Ваймс. Он знал, что это правда, он был псом этого города с тех пор, как дал присягу.

— А, — сказал Ветинари, его пальцы не останавливались. — Но разве город не принадлежит мне?

— Нет, — ответил Ваймс и наклонил голову, дав патрицию больше пространства. — Люди позволили тебе править им.

— Ты хотел сказать, ты позволил мне, сторожевой пес города. — Ваймс не ответил. — И если я буду править плохо, перейду грань, ты повернешься против меня, разорвешь мою глотку, отрубишь мне голову?

— Да, — сказал Ваймс. Это случалось и раньше. Ваймс Камнелиц отрубил голову последнему королю Анк-Морпорка, не получив приказа и не по закону, как пес, напавший на своего хозяина. Он был веселым королем. Любил детей. Очень любил детей.

Рука Ветинари на мгновение остановилась, а потом продолжила свой путь по шее Ваймса мимо ошейника и вниз по обнаженной спине.

Ваймс постарался не вздрогнуть от прикосновения холодных пальцев.

— Приятно знать, чему ты по-настоящему верен, Сэм. — Ваймс хотел бы, чтоб его несуществующий хвост не вилял от того, как Ветинари произнес его имя. Никаких титулов, никаких рыцарей и светлостей, просто Сэм с неправильной стороны Анка. Коп. По некоторым причинам он не думал, что ему стало бы легче, если б он звал Ветинари Хэвлоком, как его жена.

Жена. О, это положило конец вилянию хвостом. Ветинари прикоснулся пальцами к коже у его копчика.

Сибилла его убьет.

Нет, на самом деле, нет. Овнецы были старейшими из всех, были так высоко, как только можно оказаться, не улетев с Диска. Сибилла поняла бы. Она бы поняла, что иногда ты делаешь что-то только затем, чтоб подтвердить свою верность, преданность твоей семьи другой. Никакого отличия от вещей, содеянных в самых гнусных переулках Теней, на самом деле. Единственной разницей были шелковые простыни и надежда, что после дворецкий подготовит тебе ванную.

Пальцы Ветинари вернулись обратно, скользнули под воротник и малейшим усилием подтолкнули его к шелковым простыням с гербом Ветинари. Ваймс не боролся. Он мог бы, но коп знает, когда нужно нападать, а не бросается при каждой возможности как какой-то пес. Он сделает это, когда произойдет что-то действительно важное, а не в том случае, когда старые благородные семьи просто ведут себя чертовски странно.


End file.
